Stay close, dont go
by naoirse
Summary: Bagaimana jika pasangan Bakugou Katsuki saat uji nyali di kamp pelatihan musim panas bukan Todoroki Shouto, melainkan Uraraka Ochako? "Bakugou-kun, tidak akan kulepaskan." Ochako bersikeras. [Kacchako]


**My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi**

**Pairing : Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako**

**Stroy by naoirse**

**Warning : OOC, alur terburu-buru, crack-pairing.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Uraraka Ochako tak habis pikir mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu dipasangkan dengan Bakugou Katsuki dalam setiap tugas kelompok. Tidak hanya dalam tugas akademik saja, namun Aizawa-sensei seperti mempermainkan mereka berdua. Contohnya saat Ochako disuruh membawa tumpukan dokumen ke ruang kerja pro hero yang mendapat julukan Eraserhead, karena tumpukan kertas itu terlalu banyak, Katsuki ditunjuk untuk membantunya—yang tentu saja disambut dengan gerutuan malas-malasan tidak ikhlas. Belum lagi Midnight-sensei yang kostum hero-nya membuat murid laki-laki bersemu merah, wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu pernah menyuruh Katsuki dan Ochako menjadi model pakaian musim dingin hasil rancangan temannya yang berprofesi sebagai desainer. Ochako sungguh tidak mengerti, gadis itu bahkan pura-pura tuli jika Katsuki sudah berteriak marah dan mengoceh dengan kata-kata kasar yang tidak enak didengar.

"Kubilang jalan di sampingku, _marugao_! Kau tidak dengar hah?"

Seperti sekarang ini saat murid kelas A dan kelas B yang mengikuti kamp pelatihan musim panas melakukan uji nyali di hutan saat malam hari, padahal pemilihan pasangan dilakukan dengan sistem undian tapi Ochako kembali berpasangan dengan anak pemarah yang hobi meledakkan sesuatu. Ashido Mina diam-diam bersiul menggoda dengan kedipan mata jahil, Yaomomo tersenyum tipis, yang agak mengganggu mungkin komentar spontan dari Asui Tsuyu. Gadis kodok itu menyeletuk,"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kalian akan jadi pasangan sungguhan, kero."

Katsuki nyaris meledakkan si gadis kodok, namun lengan kekarnya ditahan Ochako sambil meringis. Anak laki-laki yang lain gencar menggoda Katsuki membuat pemuda itu semakin marah dan wajahnya merah.

"Bakugou-kun, hutan ini gelap sekali. Semoga tidak ada hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba." Ochako merinding, sesekali melirik Katsuki yang berjalan dengan sikap waspada di sampingnya. Biasanya Katsuki akan berkata angkuh, menyuruh siapapun untuk berjalan di belakangnya, bukan di samping apalagi di depannya karena itu membuat harga dirinya terinjak. Sebagai sosok pemuda yang terobsesi dengan posisi puncak, Katsuki selalu ingin berada di depan. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk malam ini. Ochako punya pikiran yang tidak-tidak, jangan-jangan Katsuki takut hantu. Sebagai penggemar shojou manga dan kisah-kisah percintaan remaja, Ochako hapal sifat male protagonist, yang biasanya bar-bar tapi tampan selalu ada celah kelemahan yang membuat sosoknya tidak benar-benar sempurna.

"Huh? Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini. Jangan terlalu sering menonton film horror, kau hanya dibodohi selama ini." Katsuki menendang kerikil, menciptakan bunyi batu yang terlempar dan membentur sebatang pohon.

Ochako mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang berwarna abu-abu pekat. Tidak ada sinar bulan, kedipan sinar bintang terlalu lemah serupa titik-titik putih di atas kanvas gelap yang luas. Suara burung hantu terdengar dari kejauhan. Tangan Ochako gatal ingin menggandeng tangan Katsuki, tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak ia lakukan.

"Heh, kau ketakutan seperti tikus sekarat. Lihat wajah bodohmu yang menyebalkan itu." Katsuki menunjuk wajah Ochako yang bulat seperti bulan purnama. Gadis itu kesal dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Katsuki.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Bakugou-kun!" Ochako menggembungkan pipinya, yang justru membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Katsuki. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengumpat.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ochako memikirkan teman-temannya yang lain. Katsuki masa bodoh dan ingin segera menyelesaikan uji nyali yang hanya buang-buang waktu dan tidak bermanfaat. Katsuki lebih suka latihan bertarung, menghajar orang-orang, apa saja yang melibatkan quirk dan ketahanan fisik.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakan tiba-tiba Ochako membuat Katsuki seketika menoleh. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tanpa sadar melingkari lengan Katsuki dengan erat.

"H-hoi, lepaskan brengsek! Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!" Katsuki yang terkejut karena Ochako berpegangan pada lengannya berusaha menepis tangan mungil gadis itu. Ochako bersikeras tak ingin melepaskan. Bibir Ochako gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi. Katsuki benci sekali pemandangan ini, membuat suasana hatinya semakin jengkel saja.

"M-maaf, Bakugou-kun. Tapi aku ingin seperti ini sampai kita tiba di gedung penginapan. Barusan aku melihat sesuatu, seperti bayangan yang melompat-lompat dari balik pohon." Ochako dengan waspada melirik ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk selain mereka.

"Jangan mengarang cerita konyol, angel face. Hantu itu cuma mitos. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku atau kuledakkan wajah bulatmu itu," Katsuki menggerutu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya, namun Ochako tetap bertahan. Pemuda pemarah itu menyerah, meski tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat, dia membiarkan Ochako melakukan sesukanya. Gadis itu melirik Katsuki takut-takut sekaligus tersipu. Untung saja keadaan di sekeliling mereka gelap sehingga Katsuki tak perlu tahu rona merah lembut yang mengumpul di pipinya. Di luar dugaan, telapak tangan Katsuki besar dan hangat. Jemari mereka saling terkait dengan canggung. Katsuki tak brkomentar apapun, selain menggumam dalam hati bahwa telapak tangan Ochako begitu mungil. Dan tangan mungil itu tenggelam dalam sebuah kepalan mendadak yang membungkusnya. Katsuki meremasnya pelan.

"B-Bakugou-kun..." Ochako mendongak, menatap Katsuki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak usah banyak komentar. Ocehanmu membuatku sakit kepala."

Keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi dan gelap. Saat Ochako melihat tanda bahwa rute uji nyali telah berakhir, gadis itu bernapas lega. Gadis itu segera menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam erat oleh Katsuki. Mereka bertemu dengan Aizawa-sensei yang duduk di belakang meja menyambut kedatangan peserta uji nyali.

"Sepertinya berjalan lancar ya? Kerja bagus, Bakugou, Uraraka." Komentar singkat dari wali kelas mereka membuat Ochako meringis sementara Katsuki hanya mendengus. Ochako bergabung dengan Asui dan Ashido yang sedang duduk di melingkari perapian. Beberapa murid dari kelas B juga sudah kembali.

"Hei, hei, Uraraka-chan. Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan? Bakugou tidak menakut-nakutimu kan?" Ashido bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Y-yah begitulah. Bakugou-kun menjagaku." Ochako menunduku, nada bicaranya terdengar malu-malu.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya aku melihat kelopak bunga yang mengambang di sekitarmu, Uraraka-chan. Apakah itu artinya kau dan Bakugou—"

"T-tidak mungkin! Aku tidak... apakah bagi kalian terlihat seperti itu?" Ochako berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

Ashido tersenyum penuh misteri. "Tanyakan saja pada hatimu, ne?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis pink itu membuat perasaan Ochako semakin tidak karuan. Ochako melirik Katsuki yang kini berkumpul bersama Kirishima dan Sero. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu selama sekian detik, dan Ochako yakin dia bisa melihat rona sekilas di pipi pemuda pemilik quirk ledakan tersebut.

**FIN**

**Catatan penulis** : ide random ini muncul begitu saja saat saya sedang rebahan bermalas-malasan di hari libur. Lucu juga membayangkan Kacchako dipasangkan saat uji nyali di kamp pelatihan itu. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang kutulis dan sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita Kacchako selanjutnya. Ada sedikit adegan tambahan di bawah ini.

* * *

"Sssh, oi, Shiozaki! Kenapa kau tidak menakut-nakuti mereka hah?"

Shiozaki, murid kelas B, gadis berambut hijau yang memiliki quirk tumbuhan merambat hanya menyeka sudut matanya dengan dramatis.

"Maafkan aku Tetsutetsu-san, Bakugou-san dan Uraraka-san terlihat manis dan menggemaskan sampai aku melupakan peranku untuk menakuti mereka. Ah, Kami-sama, terima kasih telah menunjukkan sesuatu yang indah padaku malam ini."

Tetsutetsu yang berperan sebagai hantu mumi hanya bisa menepuk dahinya saat melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya.


End file.
